Using green fluorescent protein as a reporter protein to assay for cellular localization. Different N-terminal signal sequences are being tested for cellular target hing. Subcellular fractionation is performed on transiently transected mammalian cells and a fluorometer is then needed to measure the fluorescence of each fraction.